Enemies
General Notes: Ranged enemy units have a set range, which differs between enemies. Within this range, they will first target any unit in melee with them. If not in melee, they target whichever unit was last placed. Some enemies are bosses. They cannot be assassinated. Goblins: Enemy Description Basic Goblin Soldier.png|Goblin Soldier Lv.2 Goblin Soldier.png|Red Goblin Soldier Goblin Soldiers These are the most basic of enemies. They straight up walk towards the goal and have very little health and damage and no special strengths or weaknesses. They mostly come in packs of multiple at once. Their upgraded versions just have more health and higher stats. They have more or less 700 HP Basic Goblin King.png|Goblin King Lv.2 Goblin King.png|Red Goblin King Goblin Kings Just like Goblin Soldiers, except with raised stats and a little crown on their heads. Come in purple, red, and black. Goblin Archers They are like Goblin Soldiers with bows added, which they will use to shoot friendly units that come in range. They only stop walking when they shoot, and shoot in intervals, so they are slowed if they have targets to attack, which can be used to an advantage. The red version is slightly better, but the black version is a true monster, a swarm of black Goblin Archers can quickly dispatch most ranged units, even with a healer to assist them. Goblin Wolf Riders These are a faster and slightly stronger version of the Goblin Archer. They rush in with the speed of a wolf and have a ranged axe throwing attack and have the same attacking pattern as the normal archer. Since they are so fast, you might be unprepared for their arrival and have to place down blockers really fast. The good thing is they often only come in small groups once a map, but even that may be enough to ruin it. They come in purple, red and black like all goblins. Goblin Mages A ranged magical goblin unit, just like Goblin Archers just with a ranged magic attack. The purple and red Goblin Mages shoot an AoE fireball just like Human Mages, while the black Goblin Mages shoot purple energy on one Unit, like a Lich does just weaker. Their HP is slightly under that of Goblin Archers of their respective color and their attack is a weaker, but armor piercing (magic damage), while they themselves are slightly magic resistant. Goblin Heroes These units only come in red and black. They have all around better stats than the kings and have a faster attack, also they are slightly magic resistant and move in patterns sometimes, as in wavy walking lines. Living Armors: Enemy Description Living Armor.png|Living Armor Red Armor.png|Red Armor Axe Armor.png|Black (Axe) Armor Living Armors Consist of suits of armor. When defeated, collapse into component pieces. High defense, so use magic against them. They come in several types. The most basic ones are silver with a green loincloth. More advanced ones can hit hard. As a note, Rogues/Assassins can OHKO them if they have the skill "Assassination". This is the easiest way to deal with early Armors that spawn before you have the unit points for Mages/multiple Witches/Princesses/Heavy Armors of your own. If they drop a unit, it is most likely a Heavy Armor. Humans: Enemy Description Human Soldier.png|Soldier Soldiers Most basic form is blue and silver. Similar speed to Goblins, but with ~4 times as much health. If they drop a unit, it is probably a Soldier. Heavy Infantry.png|Black Heavy Infantry Heavy Infantry ''' Usually black, they are slow but have high defense, attack and health, usually drop Heavy Armor units. Can also be assassinated. In Monday Daily Mission, they come in Gold and Platinum and drop Gold and Platinum Armor (Spirits of exchange and experience) Archer.png|Archer '''Archers Similar to the Goblin Archer, but more health. If they drop a unit on defeat, it is probably an Archer. Bandit.jpg|Bandit Bandit Boss.jpg|Bandit Boss Bandits Weaker and slower than a Human Soldier, but much healthier. If they drop a unit on death, probably a Bandit. Witch.jpg|Witch Witches Pointy hat, shiny stone on a stick. Walk slowly and use a short range magic attack. Because all existing Witches are Silver quality or better, will only drop Witches during certain Events. Mage.jpg|Mage Mages Black robes and a staff. Launch an area-of-effect fireball, dealing magic damage to all targets surrounding the primary target. If you see 'Unit Received' after killing them, you probably just got a Mage. Rogue.jpg|Rogue Rogues Dagger-wielding, fast-moving, fast-attacking in brown vestments with a cape. Surprisingly resilient, but don't hit very hard. Maybe their stats were confused with those of a Human Soldier? They do not drop Rogue units. Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie Valkyries Horse riding, spear-wielding, they look similar to Elaine. They move as fast as grey Wolves. Their attack is powerful, similar to black Heavy Infantry. Valkyries only appear in a couple of Challenge Quests, and do not drop Valkyrie units. Flying Units: All flying units can only be hit by ranged attacks. Enemy Description Basic Gargoyle.png|Gargoyle Lv.2 Gargoyle.png|Red Gargoyle Gargoyles Grey ones are the equivalent of Goblins, only they fly. Red ones have armor,and should only be killed by magic, because they aren't very vulnerable to arrows, even if their armor doesn't outright stop them. Grey Gargoyles have ~660 - ~800 HP and ~50 Defense based on stages. Flying eyes.JPG|Flying Eye Flying Eyes (Thursday Daily Mission Only) These have ~760 HP and a single-target magic attack (no AoE). They do not stop to attack. They drop Demon Crystals. Dragon.jpg|Dragon Dragons They fly slowly and attack with a single target magic fireball that explodes into what looks like a pillar of fire when it hits. Deal ~350 damage. They do stop to attack. Animals: Enemy Description Wolf.JPG|Wolf Red Wolf.JPG|Red Wolf Black Wolf.JPG|Black Wolf Wolves Wolves are fast-moving and fast-attacking. Grey ones are roughly equivalent to Soldiers, with red and black variants having increased stats. During the Tuesday and Friday Daily Missions, the red and black ones are the ones that drop Fairies. Monsters: Enemy Description Ooze.jpg|Ooze Oozes Blobs of jelly that ooze forward. Multiple colors exist. Hit harder than you might think; these are not weak slimes. Heavily armored - arrows literally drown in it. Ogre.jpg|Ogre Ogre red.png|Red Ogre Ogres Big, slow, and carry a big club. Their attack isn't as high as you might think, but they have high HP. As they get harder their skin tone changes. Baphomet Black.jpg|Baphomet Baphomet White.jpg|White Baphomet Baphomets Bipedal winged sword-wielding demons with a head of a goat. Armored. They are boss enemies. As per usual, multiple colors exist, each one harder than the last. Hits VERY hard - only "tank" it if you either have some good Healers, or a lot of spare units. Undead: Enemy Description Linch.jpg|Lich Liches Notably first encountered during Castle Retake Story Mission, these skeletal mages launch a high damage (~500) single target magic attack from a long range. It looks like a small purple pillar of energy and doesn't have a travel time - it hits immediately. Three Liches show up at the same time at the end of the Immortal Beast Story Mission. Liches are boss units. Note that they tend to target your units in placement order, within their range. Therefore, you should place the desired tank last in order to make sure they don't target something more vulnerable. Lizards/Dragonkind (Event only) : Enemy Description Lizard Spearmen.JPG|Lizard Spearman Lizard Spearmen Green lizards carrying a spear. Similar to Human Soldiers stat-wise. Lizard Swordsmen.JPG|Lizard Swordsman Lizard Swordsmen Green lizards, wielding a sword & a shield. Die as quickly as Goblins. Hit stronger than a Human Soldier and have a high attack speed and very high movement speed. Will usually come in packs of at least 3. Lizard Knight.JPG|Lizard Knight Lizard Knights Tougher copy of Lizard Swordsmen, those even look like them, except they are blue. They also have wings and their shields are bigger. Have some armor, but not much. Lizard Axe.JPG|Lizard Axe Thrower Lizard Axe Throwers Annoying lizards that look like Lizard Swordsmen, but blue and axe-wielding. They throw it at around 170 range (non-CC Mage unit) and it hits your ranged units really hard. Melee are good, but they'll eat at least 3 axes before killing them, so you'll need a Healer. They are feeble and fall in 2-3 hits, but move fast and usually in groups. Dragon Mage Green.jpg|Green Dragon Mage Dragon Mage.JPG|Red Dragon Mage Dragon Mages Large, red, slow moving. Use magic to attack with an AoE fireball, but with spread almost equivalent to Valerie using his skill. Hit for ~500 damage. There is also a green variety, that hits for ~150 and falls in 4 hits - those aren't dangerous, as any competent Archer should be able to take them down alone. Untitled.JPG|Dragon Soldier Dragon Soldiers Look almost like a big copy of Lizard Knights, but slow moving. Their shields and sword guards are yellow. Heavily armored, hits for ~400. Dragon King.JPG|Dragon King Dragon Kings Large, purple, wielding a sword & a shield. Look simular to Dragon Soldiers, but their swords and shields look more exquisite. They are heavily armored and their attack is magical. Hit for ~550 damage. No more than 1 can show up in a single Mission. Grand Elder.JPG|The Grand Elder The Grand Elder Similar to a red Dragon Mage, except weaker (surprisingly). Hits for ~400 and has less health and armor compared to a red Dragon Mage. Only appears at the end of the last Event Mission of Return of the Dragon Princess Event. His Fireballs have a bigger AoE. Heavy Armor (Event only): Category:Millennium War Aigis Enemy Description Spirit_Armor.png|Spirit Armor Spirit Armor Similar to Heavy Armor units except they can walk across areas of the map to where ranged units may be positioned as well as the normal paths. They will often attack ranged units while in range and continue walking so it is ideal to have healers nearby or withdraw them if they are going to die. They appear in the Event Mission "Holy Warrior's Challenge". Pink.png|Pink Heavy Armor Pink Heavy Armor These heavy armor units have ~200 range and attack by throwing their maces. They are able to attack both ranged and melee units. Their attack has an AoE similar to a mage. They appear in the Event Mission "Holy Warrior's Challenge". Blue Heavy Armor.jpg|Blue Heavy Armor Blue Heavy Armor Recurring boss unit of the "Holy Warrior's Challenge" Event Mission. Quite tough and hits for ~750-800 in Lines of Armor and ~1100-1200 in Lines of Armor 2, so have some spare units to "tank" it while your mages and witches kill it. It's the last unit to appear in the second, fourth and fifth missions of this event. Drops Maribel on death.